


bitter

by orphan_account



Category: Ylvis
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-03
Updated: 2014-10-03
Packaged: 2018-02-19 17:42:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2397095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>early mornings demand warm drinks</p>
            </blockquote>





	bitter

**Author's Note:**

> mediocre blablabla enjoy

It was early morning, and by some miracle, Bård was up. He walked back into the bedroom with a cup of coffee in his hand. His bare feet sounded on the floor, and he yawned as he walked up to the bed.

Vegard was still asleep, huddled under the duvet, using his arm as a pillow. 

Bård took a sip from the cup and grimaced as the bitter taste ran down his throat. He wasn't even that fond of coffee, he'd just woken up with a craving.   
He looked into the cup, watched the dark brown liquid squabble in the cup. The colour was disgustingly dark.

A faint noise came from the figure in bed, Vegard groaned and rolled onto his back, eyes barely open. He looked almost as disgusting as the coffee Bård had in his hand, he thought, but he still found himself smiling at his newly awakened elder brother. 

"You're already up?" Vegard croaked, eyebrows raised. His expression changed quickly, nose crinkled and eyebrows too. "What are you drinking."

Bård shrugged. "Coffee."

"But you don't even like coffee."

"Maybe I changed my mind." He said, took a sip and made a face.

"Yeah I can see that." Vegard laughed. 

Bård sat down on the edge of the bed with a sigh, body half turned towards his brother. They were both quiet, Vegard having closed his eyes again, and Bård once in a while drinking from his cup.

"Why are you drinking it?" Vegard asked. Bård assumed he'd fallen back asleep, and the sudden question startled him. Vegard opened his eyes again. 

Bård's face was unreadable, blank when he looked at his brother, keeping eye contact as he drank some more. He swallowed and leaned down, gently placing his lips over Vegard's, who remained still.

"Why, you don't like it?" Bård murmured when he pulled away, his mouth hovering a few inches above Vegards. He could feel his brothers quivering breath on his skin and looked into his eyes. Vegard's eyes were near black, the difference between his black pupils and the brown colour not apparent. 

He chuckled, the sound muffled, when vegard lifted his head from the pillow and kissed him again, tongue possessing Bård's mouth eagerly. 

Bård steadied himself, and avoided spilling his cup, by placing his free hand on Vegard's chest as vegard's hands came up to cup his face.

"I guess its alright like this. the taste I mean." Vegard licked his lips when they parted, as if tasting the bitter taste which came from Bård's mouth, and pulled him close again, mouth eagerly covering Bårds.


End file.
